Forum:Official MOC Competitions?
I've been noticing a lot of these going around- design a MOC for a particular theme, etc, and submit it on a blog. Basically, I was wondering if we should consider having an official monthly MOC contest, maybe have a dedicated community forum for it. Reasons: * Might attract new users * May improve the average quality of our Customs namespace, some of the competition entries seem to be much better than what we have on our pages- maybe an entrant must make a customs page with their entry on it? * Fun? :Anyway, could be a stupid idea, as I've said many times, I'm not much of a MOCcer so I don't know a whole lot about these things, just noticed the entries on 1999bug's Ninjago competition and thought it may be worth a forum. Also, these competition entries are usually done by a judge (ie, the owner of the blog), if this was to happen, would a poll be better? Or have a set judge/judges every month? 13:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' I think it's a great idea. (And Bug's contest only has two entries :P) Personally, I wouldn't like to have to be a judge every time, I would like to enter too, so I'm thinking a system where people vote for their #1, #2 and #3 choices and have badges for 1st, 2nd and 3rd. You can cheat on a poll, this could affect results. *'Per SSX' * 18:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah My contests (Though the current one is a tad slow at the moment) are actually fairly popular among the community. The last one received seven entries, the one before that had six and the original had fourteen. I'm sure an official contest would attract plenty of people. 20:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) * Good idea, themes per month, or 2 weeks? -- 02:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ** I'd say theme per month, maybe have users submit theme ideas and have them voted on? ***I contest every other month. 1 month to build one week to vote and a few weeks break --Brick bobby - we need a CJC signal 16:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' It sounds great. We could vote for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd instead of having a poll, but then we would know who was voting for who and I'm not sure how well that would work… Just Ideas. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) * My idea: Previous month's winners announced and contest started on 1st of month, runs from the 1st-25th, voting from 25th-end of month. At the same time, forum for choosing next month's theme going on. ** Except in Feburary :D * Support I think it would be fun and it would make sure that the competitions are actually seen through to the end. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ ------ * Ok, due to unanimous support, I've added a thread. I'll let you all discuss the rules, etc for it here, then hopefully we can get the thread open sometime soon. :How about just the basics for now: ''Once a month, a building contest will be held on Brickipedia. Any user with an account can enter. The contest will last a month. '' Not sure as to anything about who should host it/what the reward for the winner(s?) should be, but it's a start, sorta. ::I agree, let's just make a template for the reward that goes on the top of the userpage, like the BotM. - 14:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sounds good, I'll start working on that.. Also, I can create a placeholderish page for the contest as well. What namespace should it be in, though? Forums might be appropriate, and Brickipedia could work. ::::Oh, wait, I see, it's a thread. Anyway, here's the template. :::::I like it, simple and to the point. - 16:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just throwing this out there: I'd be willing to host them, since I'm not terribly interested in participating.